Knocked Up by a Billionaire
by booklover2601
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a young woman with a big dream. She thought she nearly ruined that dream when she attended her best friend's party. After finding herself pregnant by a total stranger, she thought her life was just going to crumble down. Fortunately, that guy was Percy Jackson, the heir of the Jackson Buildings Inc. But maybe getting pregnant by a billionaire isn't so bad at all.
1. Summary

Knocked Up by a Billionaire

Annabeth Chase is a young woman with a big dream. She thought she nearly ruined that dream when she attended her stupid best friend's wild party.

After finding herself pregnant by a total stranger, she thought her life was just going to crumble down. Fortunately, that guy was THE Percy Jackson, the heir of the Jackson Buildings Inc.

Charming? Yes.

Annoying, stupid and irritating? Definitely!

But, maybe getting pregnant by a billionaire isn't so bad at all.

**A/N**

**Hi! That was my very first summary of my very first story! I hope you like it! I will be updating once a week, if not once a fortnight if I'm busy with schoolwork. **


	2. The Party

Chapter 1

"Please?!"

"No!"

Urgh! My best friend, Thalia has been begging me all day to go to her stupid party!

"Annabeth! Seriously! It's just a party! It's not like your going to die by attending!" Thalia said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Thalia, It's just not me, OK?" I said convincingly, sitting on my chair, "Plus, I have a work to do, I'm just a step away from a promotion!"

"See! See that? You are too…. Ummm… what's the word?... Serious? Anyways, lighten up! You need a break!"

"And what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"The party!"

I groaned.

"Come'on! Please?"

"No!" I replied.

I took the blueprint I was working on out of my drawer to work on it when Thalia snatched them away.

"Say yes!" She said holding them behind her back, keeping me from taking them.

"Thalia! Give them!" I grabbed for them, but failed.

Thalia jumped up the couch holding my blueprint up.

"Yes?"

"NO!"

She held the opposite sides of my blueprint and twisting it.

"No! Don't rip it!"

She twisted it harder.

"Yes, Ok! YES!"

She threw my blueprint back to me.

She smiled like she won the Olympics as I hugged my blueprints for dear life.

* * *

After agreeing to her I felt so anxious I couldn't sleep.

A person waked me up by jumping on me.

Startled, My reflexes kicked in and punch the person and she landed on the floor with a big thump.

"OUCH!"

Looking down at the person, it was Thalia.

"What was that for?!" She yelled at me.

"How did you get in here?!"

She rolled her eyes and looked at the open window.

Thalia's apartment is above mine, She lives with her brother, Jason.

I just moved out last year from California.

"Why are you here then?"

"The party is tonight and if we don't go shopping now you'll probably wear those weird ruffley blouse, and I couldn't let that happen,"

Those ruffled blouse she was talking about was my usual everyday outfit with pencil skirts at work. She reckons they look ugly.

* * *

"This one?" Thalia asked, holding out a bright yellow cocktail dress that is covered with petals.

I shook my head.

"This one?" She showed me a pink dress that looks like it was connected to a tutu.

I mouthed 'No'.

We've been here for hour looking for the right dress. But nothing just grabbed my attention.

While Thalia was looking around for a dress for me, I decided to take a trip around the shop too.

I sighed. Nothing seems to look good on me. Some are just too showy, Some are just too colourful, Some are just too plain…

This is like a deja vu from my prom night. After choosing from whole heaps of dresses for months. After pickin' 'the one' I decided not to wear it on the last minute because I decided it was too showy.

Just getting lost in my thoughts while looking through the dresses. Finally there was something that caught my eyes.

Looking behind me, there was a storage.

Inside that storage were racks and racks of dresses. Coincidentally, the sunlight from the other opposite window's sunshine was shining on a manikin that was wearing a deep blue tube dress with a ruffled texture at the top. The top was separated from the bottom by a ribbon then it goes puffy below.

I've never seen anything so meant for me in my entire life.

Without realizing, I was walking towards it, going in the storage.

I was standing in front of it, staring at in in awe when a woman grabbed my arm.

Surprised, I look back, fast.

I saw a pregnant beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Silena, may I help you?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Oh! Um… I'm sorry, this dress was just so beautiful it grabbed my attention,"

"It is, isn't it?" she said, looking at it, "My little sister, Drew, ordered it from our branch in Paris, this hasn't even come out yet. My mother designed it herself,"

She said it so proudly it made me smile.

"That's wonderful! Nice to meet you, Silena. I better get going though,"

I waved bye to her and made my way inside the store.

"Wait!" she caught up to me, "Do you want it?"

"But it's your sister's,"

She smiled at me, "You'll look better in it,"

* * *

"I cannot believe she sold you that beautiful dress for 200 bucks! It hasn't even come out yet!" Thalia said.

"I know, right!"

We're eating pieces of cakes in the nearby coffee shop, just talking about how great it is that I got a nice dress for a cheap cost.

We came home after that to get ready for our night.

It was 4 pm so we had to get going.

Because of the dress that was apparently 'made for me' made me excited to wear it to the party.

The party was at Thalia's dad's house's backyard. His dad is like really rich and has a property 10x bigger than a soccerfield.

His backyard has an Olympic sized pool.

Thalia said he was in a business trip so he can't hang out with Thalia and Jason (since he has a lot of kids from other womans, he has his timetable scheduled for his children), so to make it up for them, he is letting Thalia throw a big wild party in his backyard but he strictly said 'DO NOT LET THEM GO INSIDE'.

Thalia invited a whole bunch of people, her cousins, friends, friends of friends, etc.

After getting ready for hours, it was finally 7 pm and it was time to head at the party.

Jason's already there fixing everything like locking the doors, arranging the food, balloons, dance floors, etc.

Thalia was wearing a small, cute, polka dot, black, sleeveless dress with a heart-shaped top line that has a band on the waist with heels. She had her hair up in a really high ponytail.

I was wearing my outfit with matching heels, I have my curls fixed, I was wearing a cute small tiara.

* * *

It took us 30 minutes to get there, so we were 30 minutes late. There were so many people! Dancing and trashing the place up.

As I stepped out of the car, I started to feel sick.

I took a big breath and pulled myself up. Thalia was pulled by some random people, leaving me alone there. I walked around the place entertained by the crazy people who are swimming in their formal attire.

After walking for at least an hour my heel broke, twisting my ankle making me fall down.

Unexpectedly, someone caught me.

Suddenly, I was looking at beautiful green eyes.

**Yay! That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I will upload very soon ;)**


	3. AN The Trailer

**A/N**

**Hi! I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter but it is a note to notify you that I made a trailer for this book on YouTube and I will make trailers for my future stories;) Everyone is more than welcome to check it out. I will upload soon when I have time, which is probably this weekend;) But what can I say; high school is hard like a rock . This is the link for the video:**

** watch?v=USRY7-OJvDE**


	4. Knocked Up

Chapter 2

The moment was magical… It's basically just you and him, no one else. Don't get me wrong, that's a good thing. Everything seemed to slow down.

He had his hair swept on one side by gel, his eyebrows squared and dark. His nose stands so proud and high, lips so thin and soft. His face is so flawless and fair, His face so perfectly shaped…

"Annabeth! Are you OK?!" The moment was magical until 'someone' ruined it!

The man pulled me up as Thalia ran to me.

"Are you OK?!" She asked shaking my arms.

I glared at her and looked back at my knight in shining armor and smiled at him.

"Sorry about that,"

"It's ok," He replied showing his pearly whites.

"Hey, cuz" Thalia greeted him

"Hey, Thals" He replied.

I stood there with my eyes wide open and mouth agape.

"Y-you know each other?" I said with my eyes wide opened and mouth agape.

"Yup!" They said at the same time.

"This is my cousin, Percy!" Thalia introduced.

He smiled at me- ooh! It made me smile too! "And you are?" His voice was so strong and muscular when he said that.

"Annabeth," I replied gazing into his eyes.

After a minute or two of looking at each other, Thalia, who I'm sure was looking at us back and forth said, "Oook? I'll just go now… because I have some friends to entertain, See yah!"

Percy chuckled, showing his dimples on both side of his cheeks, "I'm sorry about her, she can be so immature,"

"Oh, I'm used to it!"

After a minute of awkward silence, he cleared his throat and said, "Do you want to... ummm… get a drink?"

Why was he so nervous? It's not like I'm going to say no, "I'd love too," I smiled.

He bought got two coronas for us, which was really surprising.

"Ummm, if you want I can change it," He said looking down.

"No, no! It's fine! I was just really surprised that's all,"

I really didn't want to drink that drink because it's too strong but I just didn't want to turn him off.

"Sorry, it's my favorite,"

Well, if it's his favorite, it's mine too then.

We started talking and drinking. I can barely keep my eyes open after that first bottle.

* * *

_**After 8 bottles…**_

"You're beautiful…" He slurred.

I giggled.

"No, you're beautiful!"

"No, you are!" He poked my stomach. We laughed.

We were at the counter and decided to stay there after the 3rd drink so we won't be going back to get some more.

Unexpectedly he grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest. I remember giggling all night.

I can't remember most of what happened that night. Everything was a blur.

* * *

I groaned, my everything hurts. My back, my neck, my face, my chest, my 'down there'… I was lying on my stomach. I felt the air touch my bare back. I shivered.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was facing the door.

I moved my legs so I can turn around but there was that painful pain between my legs. I pushed my self up and noticed… I was naked, alone and penetrated!

The night I lost my virginity by some random stranger I barely knew that ran away after that fucking intercourse!

I was so pissed off, I didn't know if I wanted to cry, or scream or die!

Collected my clothes, which were all over the place. The top of the drawer, under the bed, the doorknob, and one thing I noticed… my underwear was missing.

I opened the door where I found myself in a maze of halls decorated with painting, expensive sculptures.

I saw a clock that read 10:30 am.

I found myself going forward and finally I realized it was Thalia's Dad's house (Thalia is so dead!).

I found my way out and a dead looking Thalia sleeping on the counter.

"Thalia!" I whispered loudly.

She didn't budge.

I pulled her hair and dragged her up so that her head was falling to the kitchen sink with her face straight on the tap. I twisted the handle and it woke Thalia up, smacking her nose onto the tap.

She fixed herself up.

"What was that for?!" She yelled, holding her bleeding nose.

"Let's get outta here!"Thalia yawned, nodding her head.

"Come on then!"

I pulled her from the counter to go.

I pulled my car up the driveway of the apartments.

"What up with you anyways? Dragging me all the way here and not even tell me what happened," She said.

"You stupid cousin happened!"

"Percy?"

"Ugh! Yes Percy!"

"What about him?"

I threw my hands up in the air.

"He screwed me! I fucking fucked me and left me there, stranded!"

Thalia looked surprised with my swearing.

"Did it hurt?" She asked stupidly.

"Yes," Tearing up,

"I can't believe he's do that to you," She said calmly.

"I didn't either," I wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry," She said,

"You didn't do anything,"

"I mean I'm sorry for what he did to you and ditching you like that,"

"Well, what can I do about it now? Crying won't help anyways,"

* * *

_**Few weeks**_** later...**

I decided to let it go because its not like I can do anything about it.

"Ugh!" I thew up a big amount of vomit into the toilet bowl.

"Annabeth! Just go to the doctors!" Thalia convinced me. who is leaning on the door, "You've been having those sickness for a while now.. and you know… not have your period," She whispered the last part.

I moaned and groaned at the same time, shaking my head.

"You know maybe -it isn't delayed, maybe you're just pr-"

"Stop!" I yelled. I refused to say it, even though I might have a chance, "I'm not! Ok?! It's just a little flu I got from Megan,"

Megan was my coworker.

"Megan was sick before the party happened!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

Finally after hours of convincing me, I gave in. For some really weird reason, She always has a way of making me say yes.

* * *

"Yes, your pregnant," The doctor said who I wanted to smack her across the head. She didn't even look at me. I told her my symptoms and she decided on it- she didn't even give me a pregnancy test.

"Told ya!" Thalia yelled.

"Can you at least check?"

"OK, fine. We'll do a urine test and a blood test, then we'll know,"

"Both positive," She said.

Refusing to give up, "Can you please take another one becau-"

Unexpectedly she pushed us out the for and shut the door, locked.

On the way home, it was quiet and I was losing myself. We nearly got hit 2 times for not stopping at the stoplights.

"You OK, Annie?"

"Don't call me that," I said calmly.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Abort it,"

"What?! Annnabeth, you can't do that! That's your baby!"

"I have plans, Thalia! I'm not ready!"

"Can you at least tell Percy? I think he has the right to know, maybe he'll learn a thing or two,"

"Where is he?"

"At work probably," She answered.

I stopped the car and made a fast and dangerous U-turn.

"Oh my god, Annabeth! Don't do that again!"

"Where is it?"

"I don't know! How should I know?!"

I stopped the car.

I heard Thalia complaining how I can't do that in the middle of the road. BUt right now, nothing really matters.

I looked for his jumper which he let me borrow that night at the party and I ended up wearing it. I found it on the floor of the back seats and grabbed it.

I searched the pockets and saw two business card, "Aha! He is so dead!"

* * *

**Woooo! That was done! And next! Annabeth is gonna make a really big scene in front of Percy's coworkers and dad! Don't forget to review, favorite or follow this story if you like it! ;) Hi! as you can see I changed parts of this story because of some people reacted because she got pregnant to quickly, I just want you to know that I am actually still 12, I'm turning 13 and I did this in the middle of the night for you all. I try my best and I'm sorry about the wrong facts I make. Just let me know and I'll change it next update is very soon!**


	5. Jackson Buildings Inc

I pushed the big tall doors opened of the gigantic building with Thalia tagging along behind me. The building was big! There were two elevators on both sides; there was a front desk, 20 meters from the entrance.

Everyone was wearing his or her formal working attires (pencil skirts, blouses, blazers, ties, coat, etc.) Everyone looked so sophisticated that I felt embarrassed with what I was wearing which was a flowy shirt and shorts.

Everyone was staring at me for making my grand entrance. I focused and stomped my way to the front desk.

"May I help you?" A girl that looks like she's about 17 asked.

"Where's Percy-…." I looked back at Thalia and whispered, "What's Percy's last name?"

"Jackson," She whispered back.

"Where is Percy Jackson?" I demanded at the girl.

"I-I'm sorry but he is at a meeting right now and cannot be interrupted,"

"I demand you to-"

Cutting me off, two businessmen came up to the girl and asked her something and the girl nodded and led them to a big metal door about 10 meters to my left and opened it for them.

Peeking inside, I saw a big meeting table and next to the end of the table I saw whom I wanted to see in the first place and he was looking at me.

His eyes were looking at me shocked; he looked like he didn't know how or where to hide when he saw me. I glared at him and I saw him take a big gulp just before the girl closed the door.

I looked at Thalia and she nodded at me. On our way to the room, the girl was walking back to the front desk and I said, "Thank you for showing us where he is,"

I walked passed her but she grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry I can't let you- Ahh!"

I kicked my way past.

Before making another big entrance, I looked back, I saw the girl bringing two big , I opened the door, I nudge Thalia and I think she got it that I said take care of them. I saw one of the businessmen earlier making a presentation now.

An older version of Percy was sitting on the end of the table next to percy.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Unexpectedly, Percy stood up, "I'm sorry, I'll take care of this,"

He went my way and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door for some privacy but I refused and took my arm back.

"Come on!" He whispered/yelled, taking my arm again. I took it back again.

"What are you so scared of?" I said so loudly so everyone would hear and surely grabbing all of their attention, there were like 20 people in there.

"You-!" He covered my mouth and held my body hard taking me out of the room.

He didn't succeed because I bit his palm and finally letting me go free. He grunted looking at his palm and looking back at me and charged at me again.

But before he got his hands on me, the guy who looked like him who I'm guessing is his dad said, "Percy," He said firmly, "Let the girl talk,"

"But dad-" Interrupting him, his dad looked at me and said.

"What did you want to say?"

I looked at Percy who had his hands covering his facing probably thinking 'this is going to be bad', Oh it is!

"Well, you see, your son, Percy here knocked me up!"

I just went straight to the point without sugarcoating it for more humiliation for Percy.

"What?!" Percy asked harshly, "I used protection!"

"Oh yeah?! You were so drunk, how could you even remember?!"

His face smoothing a little, "Well, I'm pretty sure I did…"

He looked at me like he was saying sorry and I was glaring at him, when suddenly, his father started clapping so happily and after that everyone was clapping with him.

He stood up, he looked like he was around his late 40s but looked younger in a way.

He walked over to us and clapped Percy's back, "Son, I've been waiting a long time for this! You can finally take over the business! But that is of course after you get married which we will plan immediately!"

"What?!" We both yelled.

"Oh, Percy! Your mother is going to be pleased, I'm going to call her now!" He said fiddling with his phone, searching his contacts.

"No, Dad! Wait-"

"Honey? Yes, yes everything is fine! I just want to let you know that Percy's getting married! Yes, yes, sweetheart, she is lovely," I blushed on that comment, "Yes, I will, hold on,"

He looked back at me, "You free tonight?"

"I-"

"She said yes," He said to the phone, Geez! This man have interrupting issues! "Ok, ok, love see you later, love you!"

He looked to the table behind him, "All of your proposals are accepted!" Everyone cheered. "Ooh! This is a happy day for everyone!"

He left the room dancing happily, leaving Percy and I with our mouth wide open.

Brisk walking back to my car with Percy chasing after me.

"Annabeth! Wait I can explain!"

I looked back at him, "Explain what? That you left me after getting what you wanted?!"

"I didn't want that! Well, I liked it but what I mean is that I'm not that kind of a guy! I left because 1) I was late for work and 2) I freaked out!"

"That's bullshit! It's not like it's your first time!"

Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh wait, are you saying that was your first time?!"

He was blushing so hard!

"W-well, I'm not the only one!"

This was embarrassing… I saw Thalia on the other side of the car looking at the road trying not to mind us… she did a pretty good job holding those security guards off…

It was my turn to blush. He probably remembered breaking my barrier…

"I was saving it for someone special!"

"So was I!"

After seconds of glaring at each other, he said, "Listen, It's not like we can do something about it now… I'm against abortion-"

"So am I…" I was actually thinking of aborting it for a millisecond but… this was my baby…

"And the baby needs a proper family, getting married won't hurt…"

"True…" I guess I kind of liked him and I'll marry him…. For the baby…

**And that was done! I hope you liked it! The next one will be around two days from now and it will be the one where they meet Sally!**


	6. AN

**A/N**

**Hi! Sorry about not uploading but I have term 1 exams this week and I'll be pretty busy…**

**But I will upload at the end of this week…**

**Thank you for the reviews by the way and encouraging me to continue. I really appreciate it! ;)**

**This is my first story after all… **


	7. Dinner

"You ready?" Percy asked. We were in front of the Jackson residence. It is a big modern house just a bit smaller than a mansion.

I took a shaky breath and nodded. I was wearing a simple formal dress with my hair down.

Percy picked me up around 6:15 pm. We arrived around 6:30. It was a little far away from the crowded part of the city.

Percy pushed the doorbell. I heard a distant ring inside of the house then I heard someone running to open the door.

A beautiful woman with dark brown hair and kind eyes opened the door and gasped. "Poseidon! They're here!"

"Oh! Welcome to our house! Call me Sally!" She hugged me tight, she smelled like cookies and… home.

"Oh! Percy, she's wonderful!"

"Yep! This is she," Percy said.

"Come in! Come in! Make yourself at home!"

The inside of the house was massive! It's so neat!

We followed Sally to the dining. They have a dining set with 18 chairs!

I tried not to stare in awe! It was so hard! I could stay there all day looking around the house!

Everything was set. Roasted Chicken, sushi, spaghetti, cookies… hmmmm… I'm already having cravings!

Percy pulled a chair out to me and sat next to me. Sally sat across from me and Poseidon sat at the end of the table.

"Well? What are your plans?" Sally asked.

"Huh?" I asked back.

"The wedding I mean,"

"Ohh.. ummm.. Well, we don't really have plans. We just found out about the… you know.."

"Oh ok, ok. Well, what do you think of a beach wedding?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

"Sound great!" I agreed.

"When do you think we should do it?" Percy asked.

"Uhhhh, don't you think it's a little bit too quick?

"Well sweetie, we need to do it before your bump shows,"

"Oh ok…"

"We need to do it a week from now!" Poseidon suggested and everyone looked at him crazy.

"We need to do this fast and quick. There's going to be a business trip two weeks from now and I'm needed there! And I need to be there in my son's wedding!"

"Oh ok then…" Sally trailed…

It was quiet from a moment.

"I'll get the cake,"

"I'll set the resort,"

"I'll deal with the decorations,"

"I'll call the guests,"

Everyone got out of their seats and got busy.

"Wow, I can't believe you're really getting married," Thalia said quietly.

"Yep,"

"This is happening really fast… So can I be you're bride's maid?"

"Yep,"

"Great! What's the theme?"

"Yep,"

…

"You ok, Annabeth?"

"Yep,"

"Annabeth?"

"Yep,"

"Annabeth!"

"W-what!?" I said, startled.

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh, not really.."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I adjusted my self on the chair.

"Well, it's just that I can't find a way to tell my dad. I don't know what to tell him,"

"But you have to! It's in two weeks! And they still need to book a flight to New York!"

"I tell him now,"

_**Two Hours Later**_

"Well?" Thalia asked.

"He was ok with it I guess, just a little disappointed…"

"Aww! Cheer up, Annie!"

"Don't call me that."

"No need to get all sad! We're going to DRUMROLL! Buy your Wedding dress!"

As we entered the boutique, the pregnant girl from the last time I bought a dress welcomed us.

"Hi! Welcome back! How can I help you,"

"Hi, well, do you have any blue wedding attire set?"

"Ooh! Yes! They're coming out in two days!"

"Great! May we see what they look like?"

"Of course!"

She took a magazine out and showed us the styles and clothes.

**Sorry this one was a short one! I'm just stuck with all my assignments and exams. I hope you like it and review. Sorry for the late update also. **


	8. Plans

Thalia, Silena and I were sitting at the lounge looking through all the wedding categories.

"So," Silena started, "Who's getting married?"

Thalia and I glanced at each other.

"I am," I said loud and clearly with a bit of shame in my voice.

"Oh! Congrats!" Silena gave me a brief squeeze.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing my emotionless face.

I took a deep breath chucking the magazines down the coffee table and stood up, feeling nauseous.

"Yeah well, how do I say this? It's not exactly… _planned_," I said, playing with my fingers. I knew Silena was kind of a new friend of mine and I barely know her but I really trust her like I can tell her anything, I guess because she has experience.

Silena had her brows crunched up, confused.

"I'm preggo," I said confidently, my voice cracking a little. I felt an itch in my nose and my face getting hotter. _Not again!_ It was my millionth time of crying today! _Damn baby!_

"Oh, Annabeth!" Silena hugged me comfortingly.

"I just- I was- so dumb- I- I- I- It was a m-mistake,"

"Hushhh, It's ok. It's ok. And remember that everything happens for a reason," She said making feel better.

"Ummm, if you done with the drama why don't you girls take a look at these?" Thalia said, holding out the magazine.

We picked the dresses and the other stuff. Sally and Poseidon told me they'd deal with all of the other things. Tonight Percy, Poseidon, Sally and I were going to meet up at Chiron's restaurant to have a meeting with the wedding preparations.

_**At Chiron's Restaurant**_

The four of us were sitting around the table discussing our plans.

"So, I picked the cake already and here are the photos of it," Sally said spreading the pictures around for all to see.

All I could say was _WOW_.

The cake was massive! It was ¾ my height, which was 5.4

It was decorating with those edible pearls, There was a cylinder base and the on top of that was another cylinder of cake and it gets smaller and smaller.

There were five layers of that. And on the top was a wedding arch with icing flowers around it and there was writing on the arch that says 'this is forever'.

That writing made my mouth dry. I was kind of guilty for marrying him and I don't love him…

In my mind wanted to say _yet._

I shook head for the horrid thought.

"Oh Sally! It's beautiful!"

"You think so dear?"

I nodded.

Everyone agreed with the cake.

"Whose turn is it?" Sally asked.

I waited for them because I didn't want to go next.

Poseidon cleared his throat.

"Well," he started, "I've got the resort and it's at Montauk Beach Resort."

He handed us the brochure.

And again, _WOW._

It was amazing!

It looks like the kind of resort Paris Hilton and Kim Kardashian would go to.

I wondered how much Poseidon paid for this, probably nearly a million.

"Wow," I gasped, "Thank you!"

Poseidon chuckled, "Glad you like it,"

"Percy, son, would you like to tell us about the guest list?" Sally asked, probably sensing my discomfort and that I didn't want to go next.

"Yes," Percy replied, "I invited all of the people in our side and Annabeth's-"

Startled by this, I said, "What? H-how?"

"Ummm, I thought you would want them in our wedding?"

I sighed, "I do, it's just… You didn't tell me, I was shocked,"

"You're right, I should've told you first. I'm sorry," He apologized.

"It's ok, but how did you get their number?" I asked, cooling down a bit.

"I don't know, I only made the calls, dad gave me their numbers,"

Everyone looked at Poseidon.

"I have my resources," Poseidon replied cooly.

"Anyways, back to the guests," Percy continued, "I got our family, Annabeth's, most of our staff and close friends.

"So what's the total?" Sally asked.

"873 people in total and dad said the crew is around 200 so in total we have more than a thousand people at the wedding."

Woah. That's quite a _LOT _for the 'small' wedding I wanted.

Thinking about my parents being there made me feel sick.

"Ok that's good," Sally, said, "Annabeth?"

"Um, yeah I went to the shop and I looked through the stuff and these are the clothes I picked they're just going to come out in two days." I said giving them the magazine.

"Wow Annabeth, It's perfect," Percy complemented.

I blushed, I don't really know what I feel about Percy but I always melt whenever he says something nice to me. Him saying nice things to me made me want to impress him somehow.

"Gorgeous," Sally agreed.

"Wonderful," Poseidon added.

"Thank you," I said, I have never felt so welcome. It's like they trust me with my decisions.

"Very well then, shall we eat?" Poseidon asked.

**Hoo! Glad that was done! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month or two because of all the exams and tests that came. But here I am now; ready to write stories for you guys! It's the holidays now. Review if you like this story, I appreciate all of you who reviewed, read, followed, and favorite my story. I will review soon I promise. During the last 2 weeks or so. I've been reading the vampire academy series and may I just say WOW! It's the best book I've read since forever! You should read the series and now that I've thought of it I might actually write a fanfic about it. I was thinking of making a Facebook page, twitter or instagram to show you guys the dresses and locations and such and such I'm going to use in my stories. Tell me if you want that. And remember if you want to give me any ideas or share ideas. I'm always here and I'll see what I can do about it. Please review! I love ya'll!**


	9. Spending time together

It's two days before the wedding.

Today, I was going to have a 'date' with Percy. Poseidon and Sally suggested that we spend time together before spending the rest of our lives together.

Percy told me that we were going somewhere special and he told me to wear a swimsuit under my cardigan.

I was wearing a metallic blue two-piece with my white cardigan. My bump showed but it only looked like I had a big lunch.

_Buzz_

I heard Percy's buzzer signaling me to come down.

"Hey," I greeted Percy.

He was standing near his car leaning on it with his arm.

It was like a Disney movie moment.

_The wind blew his hair in slow motion, and then looked at me, smiling._

Ah… That's the kind of smile I could get used to.

"Hi," He greeted back, "You look amazing,"

"Thank you," I felt like I was sixteen all over again. Feeling all giddy, "Shall we?"

The car ride was quiet and a little awkward. I didn't know how to start a conversation with him at all.

Luckily, I slept it off.

* * *

I woke up with a calm voice telling me to wake up.

"Annabeth, we're here," He said shaking me a little.

I groaned, opening my eyes a little bit.

I saw Percy looking at me.

That certainly woke me up.

I sat up rubbing my mouth to wipe saliva if there was any.

I seriously didn't want Percy to see my dried up saliva.

"We're here?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

I got out of the car, instantly feeling the warm bright sun on my exposed skin.

I looked around, confused.

On my right there was a high way and on my left there were trees and rocks.

I thought, _did we run out of gas?_

I looked back at Percy who was taking our bags out of the trunk.

"Umm, Percy?" I asked, "Why are we in the middle of a highway?"

He looked at me and smiled, "You'll see,"

From this point, I was totally confused.

After he's done he told me to follow him in to the forest, holding his hand.

Which isn't a bad experience for me.

"Percy! What are we doing?!" I asked, struggling walking on loose rocks.

"Hold on, honey, nearly there,"

I was about to yell at him when I realized what he said. I blushed.

I think he realized it too because he stopped for a while and took and quick brief look at me.

I felt my hands sweating, _Ughhh! Please not now!_

After 3 minutes of walking we finally reached a hollow cave.

He pulled me in to the cave but I pulled him back.

"Percy, I don't think it's safe," I said, pleadingly.

"Trust me," Percy said looking into my eyes.

And you know what happened- He won.

I mean what kind of a person that can resist his pretty green eyes?

After walking there, we finally reached our destination.

It was an isolated beautiful beach with transparent clear water and white sand.

It was beautiful, naturally.

I gasped and caught Percy's attention.

"Told ya," he grinned.

Isn't he just the cutest?!

Percy had set up two portable chairs with the umbrella, the cooler and our basket of food with our towels and bags near them.

"Here," Percy handed me the sunblock.

That was a pretty smart move, since I peel bad when I get sunburnt and it won't go away until a couple of weeks and I cannot go looking all pink and scaly on my wedding day.

As soon as I was done, Percy took my hand and pulled my to the beach.

I gasp with how warm the surface of the water is and how cold the underwater was.

Percy led me to the part where the waves were moving just below our chest.

He looked at me and saw my smile that clued him that I was actually having fun.

"Well?" He started, "Do you like it?"

"I love it,"

I scrunched my eyebrows at him for the next question I was going to ask, "Where is this place?" I asked, "And why is it so isolated and that we have to be Tarzan to make it here?"

He laughed, "Well, my parents found this place and made it their little romantic getaway place. This beach means a lot to my family. It's where we could just escape all of the problems outside of this beach. So I promise my self I wound bring my wife and kids here and continue the tradition,"

As he was explaining, he was looking dreamily at the wonderful horizon.

Then realization hit me.

_Wife and kid_s_._

The baby and me.

My heart melted.

He was really trying to make this work out.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, crushing his lips to mine.

He hesitated at first, probably shocked but kissed me back anyways.

We kissed for a while then without looking at him, I hugged him, burying my face on his chest.

I felt that I was getting emotional and felt tears building up my eyes.

"Thank you," I said, looking at him in the eye, my arms didn't loosen their grip.

"For what?" He asked.

"For trying to make this work,"

"Well it's for our baby's benefit,"

I felt the cold words burn.

I knew I shouldn't get this emotional but doesn't he at least try to make this work for _our_ benefit?

Was all this work just for the _baby_?

What about _me_?

"Just for the baby?" I asked, my voice croaked.

His smile faded.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

I didn't want to push him for something he didn't want.

"Nothing," I said leaving him alone in the waves walking back to the shore.

I hate that all of this we are doing is for the baby.

While everyone is trying to make everything right for the baby, what about me?

I didn't want a husband that doesn't love me or know me or married me because I got pregant.

I don't want _this_ and I'll never _will_.

**Heyy, did you like that chapter? Don't worry I'm going to try to make them up ASAP;) Please check out my new vampire academy fan fiction, "Who's the cradle robber now?" Thanks! Love you all! Don't forget to review/follow/favorite this story if you like it! **


End file.
